


Another Measure

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Idiots in Love, PWP, Strap-Ons, but then emotion happened, literally just smut, mention of trashbags 1 and 2, or it was meant to be, pear with gin and tonic is real nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: Snow is gone now, bundled carelessly (carefully) into a taxi back to the loft and Regina… well, Regina sits dutifully at the almost empty bar, focused entirely upon Emma Swan. A drunk Emma Swan.





	Another Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for drunk sex.  
> Trying to get out of my major writers block for other projects. These idiots are going to own a part of me forever.  
> Also, i've not watched the show since they came back from hell so i have no idea but i hear swanqueen went to a bar with snow at some point. 
> 
> I don't have a beta and i've had some gin but i have gone over it a few times. Forgive me. Also, fucking tense changes!! I tried.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Snow is gone now, bundled carelessly (carefully) into a taxi back to the loft and Regina… well, Regina sits dutifully at the almost empty bar, focussed entirely upon Emma Swan. A  _ drunk _ Emma Swan. 

 

Ok they are both drunk, and frankly, Regina has had at least three drinks too many and she’s taking great care to focus on Emma. 

 

The blonde is leaning forward onto her elbows and rubbing her face with one hand and lazily sipping yet another measure of bourbon. 

 

“Thank you, for getting rid of her.” Emma gestured aimlessly with her glass before licking her lips.

 

Regina was so busy looking at Emma’s curls and definitely  _ not _ imagining her fingers entangled in those beautiful blonde waves or what Emma’s lips might feel like that she took a moment to register that Emma had actually spoken.

 

She hummed, nodding by way of acknowledgement. 

 

Emma finished her drink and sighed. “I guess i should go home…”

 

“Stay for another,” Regina prompted, signalling the barkeep. Emma relaxed once more, a now rare smile flashing across her face. Regina is enchanted. As usual.

 

She used to hate how her eyes would be drawn to the blonde time and time again, yet as the years have passed, enemies were defeated and the terse relationship Regina had with Emma had softened into… this…

 

Regina feels the spark of  _ awareness  _ that just happens from her finger brushing against Emma’s as she passes another glass to the blonde. She let her finger rest there, against Emma’s knuckle and she swallowed. She realised Emma was looking back at her, those blue, cool, inscrutable eyes taking her measure. 

 

Regina wondered, not for the first time, what Emma saw in her. The saviour had saved her life more than once, had put herself at risk countless times, believed in her when nobody else would. Emma literally sacrificed herself for Regina. 

 

She almost misses what Emma quietly says whilst she’s lost in her own head.

 

“What are you doing, Regina?”

 

Regina realised that Emma is looking at her, sharp, critical - no sign of that slow, alcohol-soft creature from before. She pulled her hand away suddenly, as though burned.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Regina can feel her words come to her slower than she would like, doesn’t like the awkward way she feels her mouth forming sounds. She took a deep breath, trying to gather her senses back to herself instead of letting them carelessly spill over her thoughts and how close the other woman was suddenly.

 

When had Emma moved?

 

Emma now perched on the seat next to her, lazily trailing her tongue along the rim of her glass. Their thighs were pressed together, and it took everything Regina was not to move, not to react. 

 

Regina picked up her merlot and practically swigged it, her throat working to keep up with the volume of liquid she was trying to swallow. She could see Emma looking at her neck, elongated as Regina drank, one of her blonde eyebrows rising. Regina finished the glass.

 

That was stupid.

 

She ordered another.

 

Emma laughed gently, shaking her head. “Who knows what either of us is doing.” The blonde let her head drop forward between her shoulders, her hair falling to hide her face. Her phone buzzed on the countertop.

 

It was not the first time that night Emma let it go unanswered.

 

Regina felt her ire spark as she noted the name of the pirate on the screen, and couldn’t help her lip curling, the way her hands tightened on the lip of the bar top. Something snapped. 

 

It was going to happen sooner or later.

 

“I’ve said it before,” she spat. “And i will say it again. I never saw what you saw in him.”

 

Emma’s head snapped back up, a deer in headlights look about her. “I-”

 

“Oh Hook is such a good person,” Regina mimicked mockingly - twirling her fingers around her hair and pulling it forward - voice high. “He has redeemed himself, all praise for the saviour Killian.” Regina suddenly laughed uproariously.  _ Fuck him. _

 

“Was that… was that meant to be _me?”_ Emma asked incredulously, as Regina continued to chuckle and suddenly launched herself unsteadily from her stool. The brunette turned on Emma, curving one hand into a clawed shape, the other arm bracing on her hip jauntily. 

 

“It is i! I am here to save the day! Even though i probably helped bring about its downfall! But i am here now so you should all forgive me!”

 

“That’s not quite-” Emma started to stand up, a hand outstretched towards Regina to try and ground the grandstanding woman.

 

Regina was having none of it, the alcohol had firmly taken hold of her humour and her self control, she smacked Emma’s hand away carelessly. And then the mild loathing turned to anger, and Regina felt the bloom of rage start deep in her chest.

 

“Did you know, Emma?” She stalked back to the blonde, who settled back on her stool as she approached smoothly. Emma’s legs were open as her feet perched on the stools footrest - so Emma Swan, not this  _ Emma Jones _ that she witnessed so often nowadays - and Regina stopped an inch from Emma, her hands coming to rest on the bar behind the blonde. She could feel Emma’s thighs trembling either side of her waist.

 

Hah.

 

Regina took a deep breath, losing her angry momentum for a moment. Her body reacted to how close she was to Emma, and she peered closely at the blondes defensive, hooded eyes. Her mouth was tight, pressed into a thin line. It took everything Regina had not to reach up and touch those lips. Emma’s chest moved deeply, her breath brushing Regina’s face. Regina was losing focus, she realised, becoming utterly distracted by being so close to Emma.

 

The saviour helped refocus her. “Did i know  _ what _ , Regina.” Emma challenged, a flash of white attracting Regina’s eyes downwards. 

 

“He was  _ complicit _ ,” Regina spelled out the word carefully with her lips, her teeth meeting over the last letter, biting at the bitter truth. She took another deep breath, knowing that what was going to come out of her mouth would probably damage her and Emma’s relationship. It needed to happen though. Regina had spent too much time burying her own anger and pain every time Hook was praised, and then loathing herself every time she didn’t speak up - tell someone, anyone - as their undeserving hero was paraded around Storybrooke.

 

Emma touched her cheek, bringing Regina’s eyes up to meet her own. So blue, clear as a beautiful summers day. 

 

“Who and what?” Emma’s brow furrowed.

 

Regina licked her lips. “Hook. He helped Greg and Tamara.” The words were spoken softly, not with the force behind them as Regina had been planning in her drunken mind, but the words had no less impact.

 

Emma recoiled.

 

“You’ve had too much to drink, Regina. I’m leaving.” The blonde pushed Regina out of her way and grabbed her jacket. “Come talk to me when you have sobered up.” Emma slapped a few bills on the surface of the bar and left.

 

Regina felt like she had been slapped. Emma… didn’t  _ believe her?  _ And she’d left so quick that Regina was still standing, facing Emma’s stool, not quite understanding what had happened.

 

_ Oh my. _

 

She gave chase.

 

The night was quiet and still as the cool air hit Regina’s face and everything was just not quite wobbly, but not quite solid. She heard Emma curse and kick something to her right - the alleyway, beside the bar. 

 

“Emma, wait,” Regina raced after the blonde - making her way past some bins - and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me - you know i hate that.”   
  


Regina couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up scathingly. “You let  _ him  _ do this to you all the time!”

 

Emma growled at Regina and shoved her. “Fuck you.”

 

“Fuck me? You’re the one cavorting with an  _ asshole _ !” 

 

“Fuck you for not telling me!” Emma shoved her again,  harder, and Regina tripped over her heels.  _ How dignified _ , she observed abstractedly, as she began to topple backwards- 

 

Only to be caught and pulled close to the saviour. Emma held her for a moment, making sure she was stable. Regina sighed. “Like you would listen to me, as demonstrated just there Emma.” The blonde breathed deeply, Regina felt her chest, her belly move against her own. 

 

Emma shook her head, and Regina realised that the blonde had tear tracks from both eyes, previously hidden in the dark. 

 

“Emma, i-”

 

“I’m sorry,” Emma whispered and suddenly the rushed rescuing embrace turned into a definite hug. Emma’s stance widened and her hand slipped to the back of Regina’s head.

 

And  _ oh- _

 

Regina hadn’t been held like this in what felt like a thousand years. Her arms came up to encircle red leather - some things never changed - and she let her hands press against the cold material. Press Emma closer to her somehow.

 

She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest - from conflict and awareness of just how close she was to Emma - once again. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Emma repeated, softly, directly into Regina’s ear. Regina couldn’t help the shiver that raced through her. Couldn’t help what impulse was next springing into her mind.

“Are you shivering? Are you cold?” Emma pulled back gently to look at Regina, and Regina - 

 

Regina reacted on instinct, on years of want and need and something else she’d never dared put name to - she needed the blonde closer, and she’d had enough alcohol, enough anger, adrenaline - enough emotional upheaval tonight to throw caution to the winds in the name of something she’d wanted for a very long time now.

 

She grabbed Emma’s jacket by the lapels and pulled the blonde’s mouth to her own. 

 

And time froze for a second as she realised what she was doing - pressed up against Emma, on her tiptoes - she was kissing Emma Swan.

 

And Emma Swan, stilled for but a moment, didn’t push her off - didn’t throw her away like Regina feared she might - like Regina thought she  _ should. Regina hadn’t asked, hadn’t considered Emma’s feelings had ignored consent and Emma- _

 

Emma was pulling Regina closer, a low moan coming from either one of them - maybe both - a gasp punctuated the nights air - and Emma was kissing Regina back fervently, backing her against the alley wall, bracing her arms either side of Regina against brick, was feverishly breaking away from Regina’s lips and covering Regina’s neck with her mouth and Regina - Regina was drowning in surprise - in ecstasy - in the sheer arousal she was feeling thundering through her body now.

 

She grabbed at Emma’s head, hands cupping cheeks and bringing the blonds lips back up.

 

“Bed?” She managed to form a coherent word from somewhere in the storm of emotion and fire currently burning in her belly, in the tips of her toes.

 

A swirl of white magic had Regina landing on her bed, Emma above her, smoothly slotting between Regina’s legs and their hands started roaming, mouths messily, greedily mapping every inch of skin they could find.

 

Regina’s back arched as Emma bit down where neck meets shoulder and the blondes arm snaked under her, keeping her back off the bed, as her other hand attacked the zip on Regina’s dress, the quiet whisper of the teeth unlocking a soundtrack that inflamed Regina even further. 

 

She peeled the top half of her dress down, turning on Emma - the saviour’s sweater still very much on - and grabbed the hem and practically ripped it from the blondes body. Regina stilled, on her knees, feeling like a supplicant to this goddess in front of her. Emma’s chest heaved, her hands braced on her own knees as she kneeled in a similar pose as Regina.

 

Emma was  _ beautiful _ . Regina felt tears prickle at her eyes as the  _ meaning _ of this - at the enormity of Emma touching her - the long years of  _ want _ catching up with her. 

 

“Regina?” Emma questioned, her head tilting, and those gorgeous  _ stupid _ princess curls framing her face - flashes of uncertainty, fear -  _ longing _ . Regina knew Emma, really knew her. She knew Emma had harboured similar emotional  _ somethings _ just the same as Regina.

 

“I’m fine. Take off your bra.”

 

Emma smiled, slow and lazy. And reached behind her back to unclip the simple black material blocking Regina’s view.

 

And Emma’s breasts were - 

 

Absolutely perfect. Regina surged forward, pushing Emma down and capturing a pink nipple in her mouth. Perfect, she thought once more as she savoured how the hardened flesh felt against the centre of her tongue. Emma’s hand found Regina’s head and pressed Regina closer, a moan of satisfaction releasing from between those open lips. Regina switched sides, keenly wanting to have her mouth everywhere - her teeth nipped, her tongue laved, and Emma sighed and ground up against her.

 

“I need,” she breathed, pulling Regina back up and kissing her deeply, “I need to see you too.” Emma rolled them, unclipping Regina’s lace bra, not before running her tongue  along along the skin at the edge of the cups - and grinned fiercely as Regina was bared to her from the waist up. “Fuck - Yes,” Emma’s mouth and hands were on Regina’s breasts and Regina let her hands fall either side of her head, deliriously happy to soak up the attention from the blonde for a short moment before impatience and the rampant wetness between her legs became unbearable.

 

Boldness, alcohol, the recognition of Emma’s willingness to do this - all clashed and Regina found herself naked, writhing on her silk sheets as purple streaks of magic dissipated, spreading her legs wider as Emma leaned slightly to the side and briefly glanced down.

 

“Thank god,” Emma groaned, a hand reaching down, down and meeting slick, heated flesh. 

 

She entered Regina, two fingers as far as they would reach in one smooth motion - capturing the brunettes gasp of approval with her mouth. Regina keened as Emma added a third, a fourth, on each respective stroke. She nodded eager;y, clutching at the blonde who started a punishing pace with her hand, making Regina rock up slightly with the force of every entering thrust.

 

“Oh god oh god oh god.” Regina whispered-cried - everything Emma was doing was everything she’d ever needed - she needed the blonde to never fucking  _ stop.  _ She needed Emma Swan inside her, fucking her, filling her - as much as possible before they came up for air and sense and real life raised it’s stupid goddamn head. 

 

Regina cried in disappointment for as Emma pulled away for a moment, only to breathlessly cry out once more as Emma repositioned herself between the brunette’s legs, tongue  _ everywhere _ , fingers continuing their satisfying rhythm. She put an arm around Regina’s legs to anchor her. Regina’s hands scrabbled for a grounding purchase - her very crumpled sheets, pillow - yes! Emma’s hair. Regina tried to guide Emma’s mouth to where she was desperately needing it. 

 

“Please,” she begged. Emma’s tongue covered Regina’s clit firmly, determinedly and Regina’s world exploded.

 

*

 

Emma’s back curved, a low, languorous moan of pleasure echoed from the bed, an arm thrown across her face and her hair spread wildly across the bed as Regina slid into her once more. Regina greedily drank in the black shaft of silicone entering Emma, the raw sexual thrill of such a base act fluttering through her veins. She pulled Emma closer, an arm around each thigh, pulling her more fully onto the strap on toy. 

 

Regina smiled, a primal possessiveness consuming her as she sped up the motion and lengths of her strokes to match Emma’s cries of pleasure.

 

*

 

Regina’s hand fisted in Emma’s hair, controlling the blondes body as she fucked her from behind. Emma pressed her hands against the headboard of the bed, forcing herself back with more force - animal ferocity bowed it’s head to the vigour and lust that possessed them and  _ there  _ \- Regina noted with immense satisfaction - the headboard was banging off the wall and Emma was screaming 

 

*

 

Emma was grabbing Regina’s thighs, digging those short nails in as Regina straddled the blondes head - velvet tongue currently caressing as deep inside Regina as the muscle could reach -

 

*

 

Regina had always wondered what Emma would taste like, and now she wondered if she would ever taste anything so delicious ever again.

 

Emma keened as she climaxed, clenching around Regina’s firm fingers, a flood releasing and soaking the now  _ very  _ crumpled sheets. Regina’s tongue slowed, circling gently around Emma’s now incredibly sensitive clit - the gentle brushes sending obvious shivers up the blondes frame.

 

“Fucking hell, Regina.”

 

Regina licked her lips and settled her cheek against the inside of Emma’s thigh.

 

She watched the blonde press a trembling hand against her mouth, trying to catch her breath. Watched Emma try to put herself together again. Watched Emma’s chest rise and fall, her skin covered in bite marks, hickeys, scratches.

 

She imagined they were all over her as well.

 

They’d torn each other apart and spent a lot of time putting themselves back together only to ravish and thoroughly fuck once more again and again.

 

But now, Regina’s very sore muscles and very tired mind was telling her that they were done. The alcohol had burned off a long time ago, somewhere between Emma’s face between her legs on the carpeted floor and her pyjama shirt getting torn open, or maybe when they’d orgasmed together, a slow, deep, powerful one that had built sheerly from Regina straddling Emma’s thigh and grinding. 

 

Birds were chirping outside.

 

Thank god Henry had been with David.

 

Emma interrupted her introspection. “Hey.” 

 

Regina slowly refocused her exhausted eyes and mind on the blonde now looking down at her. Emma’s best poker face was firmly in place. Impressive with the state the rest of her body was in.

 

“Hey,” Regina replied, and she started to shakily get up from where she’d been laying. 

 

“Hey,” Emma repeated, her hand coming down to tilt Regina’s head up to look at her. They studied each other for a pregnant moment. “Come up here.”

 

“What, and  _ snuggle?”  _ Regina couldn’t help but sneer gently as she finally got her arms under control. 

 

Emma calmly blinked. “Yes.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Stop analysing it Regina,” Emma prompted again, slapping her hand to the bed sheets. “Just get up here. After what we just did don’t tell me you are shy.”   
  


“Shut up.” Regina told the blonde, running her fingers through her very tousled hair - who knew what it looked like now but with the way the blondes face suddenly softened Regina threw her imperious performance out the window and quickly crawled up beside Emma as gracefully as she could.

 

She then awkwardly settled in beside Emma, her cheek resting on the blondes shoulder and a hand coming to rest gingerly on Emma’s belly. Emma’s arm swept in gently behind her, holding her to the saviour in a comfortable cradle.

 

She’d never been held like this

.

Daniel never had the chance. She didn’t allow Robin. Anyone else she’d led to her bed had been kicked out quickly after she’d achieved what she’d wanted.

 

Regina could feel her body becoming boneless, starting to pass into the realm of sleep. She felt Emma press her lips to her head, and the sheet being pulled from somewhere to haphazardly cover them both.

 

“We’ll deal with this mess later,” she heard Emma say. It was a fitting statement for the condition Regina’s bedroom was in but also perfect for whatever situation happened in real life now too.

 

Regina slept before her mind could latch on to the worry of what the hell they were going to do, and Emma stayed awake for a moment longer, fingertips stroking Regina’s skin fondly, before passing out as well.


End file.
